1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lenses used in conjunction with light emitting diodes. One application of the lenses is a battery-powered hand-held flashlight having at least one light emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, light emitting diodes (LED) have been used as a light source for flashlights. LED have an advantageously power draw and are desired for at least that reason. In addition, LED's have a substantially longer life when compared to bulbs used as light sources in earlier flashlights.
Although LED flashlights offer these advantages over incandescent bulb flashlights, a need exists for further improvements to the current LED flashlights to increase brightness, comfort, as well as ease of use.